deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Saddam vs Pot
Saddam vs Pol Pot I will start the reviews based on how I view these two as ‘bad guys’ or ‘genocidal motherfuckers’ and base my opinions on historical evidence and some research. Saddam Saddam is the ‘evil conqueror’, someone who is an expert at gaining more power while keeping that power under his control. He made Iraq into a regional threat, stalemating with the significantly superior Iranian army, obliterated Kuwait, surviving the First Gulf War, destroying terrorists supporting terrorists BUSH, Saddam HATED terrorists and preventing coup-de-tats. His downfall in the Second Gulf War (The Iraq War by Americans but seriously the other wars are also called Iraq Wars too, this gets confusing), you got to admit, NOONE saw coming. Infact some argue that the illegal nature of the US invasion of Iraq made Saddam a BIGGER hero to his people because now Iraqis are getting killed by terrorists and were occupied for about 8 years you dare debate over that I may be or am wrong, we’re here for the fight-not politics. Truth is, if Saddam was leading a more powerful nation, he would have been this generations’ Adolf Hitler, conquering much of the world before making too many enemies. He was successful- somewhat insane have to be insane to touch Kuwait’s oil, that’s American property, they’ll be PISSED if you touch American oil but Saddam’s obviously smarter and more sucessful than other dictators Kaddafi especially since Iraq as a nation isn’t very impressive. But he did do some fucked up things, like gassing civilians (but he had a reason, to stop terrorists. It was overkill, but it did help him.) and he wrote a copy of the holy book of islam in his own blood called the Blood Quran (I… have no idea what he was thinking). Well as Saddam once said- “Heeeeeeey Satan, Did you miss me, buttercup?” (from Southpark.) Guards of Iraq Not much of a big deal. They are the special forces of a poor nation. A skilled guard could be a fair match against an American private, but not for any other serious special forces. Like the Waffen-SS, they are bodyguards lead by a racist (against the kurds), paranoid dictator trying to take over ‘the world’- more comparisons between Saddam and Hitler. Maybe Stalin can join them for dinner and they can brag about their torture methods and their moustaches as they rot in hell. RPK-Now the RPK is the REPLACEMENT of the RPD. I thought the difference would be significant. The truth is its only advantage is slightly lighter and significantly more reliable, which still impacted the results. Oh, 40 rounds not enough? YES IT IS! If you run out, just reload behind cover, LIKE THE FIGHT SHOWED. How is 40 rounds NOT ENOUGH!? RGD-5- Oh, reusing the sucky grenade? Ok. My review- again- weak and crappy. Yes you can carry more, but seriously- no one uses grenades in most firefights realistically. Iraqi Knife- Uh…. It’s just like any normal combat knife really. Browning Hi-Power- I’m surprised how old this pistol is, yet every country uses it even today. I guess if something this good lasts so long, it deserves it based on its obvious performance… which isn’t that obvious to me. Terrain- Desert- all that oil has to be somewhere, and those somewhere are Iran and Kuwait. HEY! America called first dibs on that Saddam, you deserve to be shot… I mean hanged. Pol Fucking Pot Pol Pot is the ‘sadistic cult leader’, someone who brainwashes younger people to fight for an illogical cause and who’s answer to everything is execution. OMG do I hate this guy- he ranks #1 on my most hated deadliest warrior list at #2 for HIS genocide and anything NATO at #3 for causing more war and instability in the last decade than ANYTHING ELSE (ps, the USA and allies supported Saddam and Pol Pot in the 1980s, another reason to be pissed off at anything NATO). This guy didn’t know what he was doing; his army didn’t make sense kids? Really?, laws didn’t make sense can get executed for wearing glasses, farming alone, not wearing the right clothes or falling asleep on the job, and he’s not even a good strategist. Pol Pot took advantage of the USA carpetbombing Cambodia in the Vietnam War FUCK YEAH. NATO INSTABILITY FUCK YEAH and conquered the shattered nation with no difficulty because of this alone. So why do I think he’s a bad tactician? Well losing the Vietnam-Cambodia war in only 2 WEEKS shows it. Say what you will about Hitler, Stalin, all those other guys, but I have yet to see any dictator more fucked up as Pol Pot. In just 4 years, 1/4 Cambodians died, WHO DOES THAT!? 4 YEARS! Who else killed as much as 25% of their people, through GENOCIDE (and a little bit of famine, but Pol Pot exported food during the famine so still his fault)- This isn’t a war, not a pandemic, it’s manmade against civilians. Nothing about Pol Pots actions made sense, and yet shortly before his death, REGRETS NOTHING. THIS is what real evil is. Rouge Who’s bright idea was it to focus your military on little kids? Not just 18 year olds, not just 16, all the way to freaking 12 and 10. Yes, it’s possible for an 8 year old to be a cold blooded executioner. God, this must mess up your developing brain. Children aren’t exactly loyal or disciplined, most would be rebellious, have temper tantrums, maybe panic when under attack- these personalities would especially be common for ARMED children, who were ordered to execute their families and neighbors. And don’t think they were immune to this genocide, the Khmer Rouge were killing each other in paranoia. I don’t even know how you could make a child centered army outside Uganda- who’s fucked up idea was this? Oh yeah, the fucked up dictator. RPD- Ok, 80 rounds in a magizine doesn’t mean the gun is better. Saddam’s gun had 40 rounds, that’s enough for a squad on squad fight. 80 rounds is just overkill, well Pol Pot knows how to do over- NO! I’m not gonna make fun of the genocide, it’s just too… sad………… Anyways, yeah the gun can jam as the Aftermath mentioned, so that does make it weaker. Kane Knife- Makes you bleed, but hard to kill? The thing about small blades is that stabbing weapons is better than slashing weapons because cutting weapons have to go through bones like the ribs. I would also like to point out that Kane Knives and improvised clubs were the main execution weapons of the Cambodian Genocide (hit in the back of the head and neck). Just give yourself a moment to give your respects to the victims. Tokareva- Didn’t we already… oh Vietcong. With an 8 round magazine, I don’t care about it’s larger firepower, it easily empties its load and is just less effective than normal pistols. RGD-33 (Chinese Stick Grenade to avoid confusion)- I like stick grenades, and I would use it if I was on a sabotage team. But I just don’t like using grenades in general, they are just impractical in most situations unless you strike first or if the enemy is around some cover that you can’t shoot at. Terrain- Bamboo Forest- the perfect hiding spot for your secret genocides. Match In a way I did enjoy this kind of match-up in the same way as I did Nazi vs Viet Cong because it showed two warriors that can be easily classified as evil and yet they are totally different types of warriors and types of evils. Saddam stayed in power for many decades and kept control, using his violent nature to his advantage in declaring war and keeping ‘peace’ (more like stability than peace) in his own nation. Pol Pot can’t do anything rational, and although did have control over the Khmer Rouge, there is no thought or strategy in his tactics. When Vietnam invaded, Pol Pot’s answer was this, and I’m not even kidding- “Our Khmer Rouge (mostly children warriors) are vastly superior to the Vietnamese (who defeated the USA while reuniting their nation at the same time and have decades of experience in war). We Cambodians will win, even though we are outnumbered, for our Khmer Rouge can kill 30 Vietnamese each before dying.” What is the logic behind that, I don’t know anyone with a 30-1 killdeath ratio against another nation of equal technology, even Sun Tzu would call this a suicidal plan. If Pol Pot invaded Iraq, I could see how the war would last- the Khmer Rouge capture a few cities, only because Saddam wants them to hold still and gas them in the night he did with the Kurds. Pol Pot would execute one half of his army for retreating against orders and execute the other half for suspicion of treason despite being completely loyal, and execute the other half of his army for living. And once you know it, no matter how much money China and USA shove into the Khmer Rouge happened in real life by the way- America FUCK YEAH the truth is the Khmer Rouge would collapse by itself even if Saddam doesn’t commit genocide against every Cambodian in or near Iraq. While if Saddam invaded Cambodia, he’ll do what the Vietnamese did. Enter so late into the Cambodian Genocide that the Khmer Rouge would be too small to resist. Saddam would look at all the skull pyramids and be like if the enemy is killing themselves, let them. I’ll clean up the survivors. Saddam blitzkrieg Kuwait, a destroyed Cambodia would be no different. conquered Kuwait in 2 days and Vietnam conquered Khmer Cambodia in 2 weeks- it will be piece of cake. Oh yeah, the Aftermath had a debate over if these two can be classified as warriors. Pol Pot was a guerilla for many decades, so he had to fight and defend himself (and by defend himself I mean massacre everyone he saw.) But did Saddam engage in battle? Well Saddam tried to assassinate a president (and failed), and experienced a raid onto his underground tunnel (and got captured). So with no victories over any actual battle, I don’t think Saddam can be classified as a soldier, but maybe you can still call him a warrior. They’re both fucked up anyways, like REAL warriors. Holy shit, this was a long review. Category:Blog posts